


You Found Me (Where Were You)

by megless



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megless/pseuds/megless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, Legolas looked away from Aragorn for two seconds and the man had disappeared.</p><p>Legolas gets into some trouble when searching for Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me (Where Were You)

Damn, Legolas looked away from Aragorn for two seconds and the man had disappeared. The elf called out to his friend, but received no response so he quickly climbed up the nearest tree to scout the area. The only thing his eyes could see were the thick leaved tops of trees and a small stream in the distance. Cupping his hands over his mouth, Legolas called out for Aragorn once more, yet again, no response. Where could that man have gotten off to?

Recently, the elf and human's tentative friendship had grown extensively over the course of just a few weeks. Legolas found himself chuckling at the man's poor excuses for jokes, having a competition to see who could build a fire the fastest, and even wrestling playfully to pass time. When night fell, and the air grew chilled, they laid out among the stars, chattering about this and that, and even nothing at all. The elf could beyond any doubt say that he liked his companion, quite a bit actually.

Grabbing his bow that had been securely strung across his back, Legolas gracefully jumped from the branch he had been perched on. Squatting down, the elf examined the ground closely, trying to determine which way Aragorn had gone off. Either his companion had covered his tracks, or Legolas had already walked over them without knowing. Silently cursing himself, Legolas randomly selected a direction and began marching off in search of his friend.

•••••V•••••

The chilled breeze of the evening swept over Legolas in soft waves, his hair flowing in the wind elegantly. He had circled around the forest twice with no luck of finding Aragorn. He had thought he had picked up a trail but had lost it soon afterwards. Sighing, the elf leaned against the nearest tree, pondering his options. Aragorn had most likely returned by now and had seen his friend missing, so went in search of him as well. Legolas could wait to be found, or continue on searching.

Before he had time to make a decision, he heard a twig snap in the distance. Out of reflex, the light grip on his bow grew firm. He spun around the tree, notching an arrow in case. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if the twig snapper could have been Aragorn, but when a foul smell filled the air, he knew that it couldn't be him. Aragorn smelled like pine needles and fresh river water, not rotting flesh and animal feces. Crinkling his nose, Legolas peered around the bark of the tree, scanning the area for movement. Electric blue eyes caught the dark outline of a orc. As the beast approached, Legolas swung out from his hiding spot, making the arrow in his bow pierce the orc's heart.

They seemed to flood in around him after that and Legolas fired arrows in rapid succession, watching the ugly beings drop around him like flies.

Swords were strong, sharp, and sturdy, the blades forged by elves being able to slice through your enemies like butter. Bows, perfect for distance fighting. They require skilled and fast hands, able to take down your enemies easily without the exertion of swinging your arms around wildly. The only deficient thing about them was when you ran out of arrows...

Two unnaturally large hands closed around Legolas' upper arms, wrenching them behind his back. Hot pain flared up the elf's shoulder as his wrists were bound together. With his weapons now ripped from him, Legolas felt bare, unprotected, and exposed. Using the momentum from the orcs still holding his arms, Legolas kicked the approaching orc in the jaw. The faint crack of bone and roar of pain was enough for a smirk to slide onto the archer's face. The orc whom he had struck, was distinctively different from the rest. Taller, larger, uglier, and a strange symbol branded into his forehead. He must be the leader of this wretched group.

The enraged leader delivered a brutal punch to the gut, leaving the elf breathless. Head tipped down, in attempt to regain his breath, he was forced to his knees, slightly sinking into the mud below him. A hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head up, causing a spike of pain to shoot up his neck. The leader crouched down in front of him, his lips pulling up into a sneer as his grimy hands latched onto the elf's tunic.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the area as Legolas was stripped bare. The cold air whipping against his creamy white skin. The elf struggled in his hold, getting a laugh from the leader. With his sharp nails, the orc sliced through the skin on his chest. Legolas clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself not to cry out.

He was roughly shoved into the ground, cheek pressed against grass and mud. Hands caressed his body, orcs snickering and making sounds of satisfaction. "Get off!" Legolas growled, kicking his feet out, catching one of them in the shin. A hand came down and struck him harshly on his ass, and the elf bit down on his lip.

He watched as the orc leader above him stripped from his clothing. Fear and panic filled him, knowing what the beast's intention was. He struggled again, flailing his limbs anything to escape. He was able to squirm from their grip and quickly, rocked back to his knees and shot up to his feet. Without looking back, Legolas began running as fast as he could.

"Aragorn!" He screamed, hoping his friend would hear his cries and find him. His next scream was cut off abruptly when he was tackled back to the ground. Legolas somehow managed to flip onto his back and planted both his feet on the orc's chest, kicking him off. He leaned his shoulder against a tree, using it to push himself back up to his feet. He cried for Aragorn again before the hand of the leader clamped down around his mouth, other arm wrapping around the elf's waist to hold him to his chest.

Legolas felt the orc's erection pressing against his cheeks. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he tried to wiggle away from the knuckle white grip. Before the orc could push inside him, a squeal of pain was heard from behind them, followed by another and another and another. The leader, still holding Legolas, turned around, only for a sword to be thrust through his face.

The orc's blood dripped down onto Legolas' shoulder as the arm around his waist was pried away. Relief was all the elf could feel as Aragorn scooped him up. He held him firmly yet gingerly, and dashed into the trees. The man was warm, safe. Legolas saw his worried and concerned look, saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Exhaustion swept over him and his eyelid began drooping. He tried to keep them open, knowing it was not wise to sleep now. But darkness took over and his eyes fell closed.

•••••V•••••

The feeling a cold, wet cloth laid upon his forehead was what caused Legolas to open his eyes. He squinted at the bright sunlight and set the cloth aside. Sitting up, he groaned as a bruise stretched across his stomach. It'd be gone by the afternoon but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Glancing around, the elf noticed that Aragorn had obviously set up camp. The scenes from last night flickered in his mind and Legolas pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. 'It really happened, it wasn't just a horrible nightmare." He thought, a shiver shooting down his spine. "Oh Valar." He sighed, disgusted about what happen, and still a bit shaken. He licked his chapped lips, looking out across the wide expanse of the stream.

He heard splashes in the distance and became immediately alert. With a wince of pain, the elf got to his feet and reached for his bow and quiver that Aragorn must have grabbed and filled for him. With silent steps, he followed where the noise was coming from. Jumping into the stream, with an arrow notched, Legolas aimed at the being.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, waving his hands frantically. The elf's eyes widened and he lowered his bow and tucked the arrow back into it's holder. "My apologies... I thought..."

"It's quite alright friend." Aragorn replied. Legolas nodded thankfully and finally realized the warrior's nude state. With a blush dusted across his cheeks, Legolas muttered another apology before making his way back out of the stream.

"Wait, Legolas." Aragorn blurted and the elf looked back over his shoulder at the man. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Legolas nodded, climbing out of the stream. Aragorn followed, tugging on his clothes with difficulty but eventually was fully dressed again. "Be truthful friend." He pleaded, putting a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I am fi- I'm dealing." The elf admitted, looking down at his feet.

He was suddenly pulled against Aragorn's chest, the warrior's arms wrapped around him protectively. And it was then that Legolas allowed himself to cry. "Why would they try to commit such a horrid act?!" He sobbed as Aragorn lowered them to the ground. "I had never been that afraid." The elf said, his tears soaking the fabric of Aragorn's tunic. The warrior didn't say a word, just stroked the elf's hair and held him.

It was a while before Legolas was able to calm down, but Aragorn didn't let him go. "I apologize, I am not usually this weak." He said, clutching his friend's clothes like it was the only thing keeping him on the ground. "Do not apologize for such a thing. None of what transpired was your fault, do you understand?" Aragorn replied, pressing a kiss to the top of the elf's head. Legolas just nodded, burying his head into Aragorn's chest. "Will you continue holding me, just for a while longer?" He asked softly.

"I would hold you until my dying breath."

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than my last story and probably a little OOC but I'm not very educated in LOTR for please forgive me. Posted on Deviantart as well. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I own nothing.


End file.
